


Starbound

by Nicxan



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: He hadn't ever seen how vast and breathtaking space can be.She planned on changing that.





	Starbound

**Author's Note:**

> i blame my boyfriend for getting me into this ship THANKS WILLIAM GOD

Getting Link to agree to a quick ride on the ship was the easy part. He was more than eager to see what flying was actually like – in theory.  
  
In practice, he had apparently gotten a bit nervous; it took a little bit of coaxing to get him on the platform and actually _onto_ the ship. Not that Samus could blame him – she was terrified the first time she flew, too. The idea of being so high up and not being able to see the ground? The mere idea shook an already traumatized three-year-old, and that was a three-year old used to technology.  
  
She couldn’t imagine how horrifying it was for someone who was used to medieval life, firmly on the ground. ‘ _Highest he’s probably been was on Epona,_ ’ Samus idly thought to herself as she fastened the belt around her waist.  
  
“You got yours on, Link?” Two taps usually signified a yes, but in this case, it couldn’t hurt to make sure. Samus craned her neck to look behind her. The Hero of Time seemed to be struggling with the belt, but it ‘clicked’ just as well as hers did. He glanced over at her and gave a thumbs-up.  
  
“… I know that look,” she said with a raised eyebrow. “That’s your nervous look.” The immediate sheepish expression on his face said more than enough. Samus offered a comforting smile, and shifted to turn towards back him. (As much as she could with the seatbelt, at any rate.)  
  
“Link, I’m an experienced pilot. I wouldn’t have offered to fly you if I didn’t know what I was doing. It won’t be dangerous, there’s not going to be anything in our way – we’re just going up so you can see what it’s like there. All right?”  
  
Link let out a silent sigh of relief before settling back in his seat. Samus turned back to the controls. _‘System status, clear … got enough fuel, scan doesn’t show any hazards … time to go.’_ She took one last look at Link, then focused on getting them in the air.

If he had made any sounds, she didn’t hear. The clouds were thick around the mansion today; she had to stay completely focused on taking off, and doing it safely. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt her passenger – especially not after he had placed so much trust in her.  
  
Samus wouldn’t let him down.

* * *

  
Her ship was a speedy one, and it was only a few minutes before they were through the clouds and beyond the stratosphere. Link’s eyes were glued ahead; every time Samus glanced back to check on him, his bright blue eyes were wide with awe.  
  
His death grip on the arm rests hadn’t lessened, but … baby steps.  
  
Once they were sufficiently high enough, Samus put the ship in standby and closed all the screens in front of her.  
  
“All right, Link, go ahead and take off the seat belt.” It was impossible for her to hide a twinge of pride – not that she even tried, really. “We’re not moving anymore, so it’s safe.” Apparently, Link couldn’t get up out of the seat fast enough – before she could even blink, he was by her side, staring out at the sea of stars before him.  
  
Samus had chosen this particular spot for this for a reason. Out in front of them were more stars than the eyes could see, covering the entire area. Anywhere Link would look, he’d see them. Faraway galaxies blended in with one another, creating an array of bright, vibrant colors that stretched out across the endless expanse of space. Red blended into yellow, yellow into green, green into blue.  
  
She wished she had a sight like this back home.  
  
Samus didn’t say anything else, and just let Link take it in. She unbuckled her seat belt as quietly as possible. She’d never forgive herself if she ruined this moment for him. When would he be able to see this back home, this close, ever again?  
  
Not until the next tournament, at least.  
  
She stood up and walked next to him, resting an arm against the windshield and looking out.  
  
“… Amazing, isn’t it?” she asked in a hushed whisper. “Space can feel empty and cold, but when it’s beautiful, there’s nothing else like it.”  
  
Link nodded. Samus tilted her head to smile at him, and she paused. It was just for a moment – just a moment longer than she wanted – but the look on his face …  
  
His eyes were wide -- near _sparkling_ –- with awe and wonder. He had started to reach out to touch the windshield, but held back at the last possible moment. Samus held back a soft, quiet chuckle; she had a similar reaction her first time, too.  
  
He looked so … _sweet_ , like that. He really had been forced to grow up too fast, hadn’t he? He wasn’t allowed to appreciate the little things in between the chaos and adventure. Things just happened much too quickly. Breaks weren’t possible.  
  
‘ _Life of heroes and protectors … shame._ ’ Samus blinked, frowned, then looked back towards the stars. When was the last time she had a break? When was the last time she had let herself just take a breath, relax, and enjoy something? This entire tournament had been a break so far, but even then, she had been focused on honing her skills more than anything else.  
  
Something grazed her fingertips and pulled her out of her reverie. Leather brushed against the Zero Suit. Samus didn’t hesitate to reach out and take Link’s hand in her own.  
  
Maybe she needed something like this just as much as he did. If nothing else, if their adventures didn’t give them a chance for peace, they’d at least have this moment. Neither of them would be able to forget the beautiful view before them -- there was a small comfort in that.  
  
Samus felt herself smile again, and simply enjoyed the view, hand-in-hand with Link.


End file.
